Menyesal
by lilu-h210896
Summary: “Profesor—!” teriak Harry.


_**Menyesal**_

_**Lilu-Herlambang**_

Kalau ada bunyi Dumbledore berApparate, bunyi itu telah ditengelamkan oleh bunyi angin diantara dahan-dahan. Dia berdiri di hadapan Snape dengan jubahnya berkelepak di sekeliling tubuhnya, dan wajahnya diterangi cahaya yang dikeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Nah, Severus? Ada pesan apa dari Lord Voldemort untukku?"

"Tidak ada—tidak ada pesan—aku datang atas kemauan sendiri!"

Snape meremas-remas tangannya. Dia kelihatan agak sinting, dengan rambut hitamnya terjurai terbang berkibaran di sekelilingnya.

"Aku—aku datang membawa peringatan—bukan, permohonan—tolong—"

Dumbledore menjentik tongkat sihirnya. Meskipun dedaunan dan ranting-ranting masih berterbangan dalam udara malam di sekitar mereka, keheningan jatuh di tempat ia dan Snape berhadapan.

"Permohonan apa yang bisa diajukan Pelahap Maut kepadaku?"

"R—ramalan… prediksi… Trelawney…"

"Ah, ya," kata Dumbledore. "Seberapa banyak yang kausampaikan kepada Lord Voldemort?"

"Seluruhnya—seluruhnya yang kudengar!" kata Snape. "Itulah sebabnya—karena alasan itulah—dia beranggapan itu berarti Lily Evans!"

"Ramalan itu tidak merujuk ke seorang wanita," kata Dumbledore. "Ramalan itu bicara tentang anak laki-laki yang dilahirkan pada akhir bulan juli—"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku! Dia menganggap itu berarti anaknya, dia akan mengejar Lily—membunuh mereka semua—"

"Kalau dia berarti sebegitu besar bagimu," kata Dumbledore, "tentunya Lord Voldemort tidak akan membunuhnya? Tidak bisakah kau meminta belas kasihan untuk ibunya, sebagai ganti anaknya?"

"Aku sudah—aku sudah memintanya—"

"Kau membuatku jijik," kata Dumbledore, ia belum pernah mendengar nada penghinaan sebesar itu dalam suaranya. Snape tampak agak mengkeret. "Kau tidak peduli, kalau begitu, soal kematian suami dan anaknya? Biar saja mereka mati, asal kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Snape tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mendongak menatap Dumbledore.

"Sembunyikan mereka semua, kalau begitu," dia berkata parau. "Jaga dia—mereka—agar selamat. Kumohon."

"Dan apa yang akan kauberikan kepadaku sebagai imbalannya, Severus?"

"Im—imbalannya?" Snape ternganga memandang Dumbledore, tetapi setelah diam lama dia berkata, "Apa saja."

_[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, 891-892]_

Snape terbangun dari mimpinya, ia teringat kejadian saat dia bertemu Dumbledore, permohonannya yang dia ajukan untuk menyelamatkan Lily. Sudah lebih dari puluhan tahun sejak saat itu. Sekarang, ia berdiri di sini, di Hogwarts, mengajar, atas permintaan Dumbledore yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kreacher!" dia—Severus memanggil Kreacher, peri rumah yang diutus Dumbledore untuk mengurusnya selama liburan musim panas.

"Y—ya tuan?"

"Buatkan aku makanan," kata Snape pelan. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai pakaian. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya yang suram itu.

Makanan sudah tersedia di mejanya. Ia melihat Kreacher menunduk, bersiap berDisapparate. Tanganku melambai pelan, menyuruhnya pergi.

Snape makan dengan keheningan, ia menikmati potongan-potongan rotinya dengan santai, sambil membaca _the Quibbler_, yang dibuat oleh Xenophillus Lovegood.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, ia pergi ke Hogwarts, untuk mengajar. Seperti apa yang disuruh Dumbledore kepadanya. Menaruh tasnya di ruangan bawah tanahnya yang suram dan gelap.

Ia senang sekali karena setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ia termasuk kaget, melihat reaksi 'sang terpilih' mengetahui jabatannya yang baru.

Kelas pertamanya dimulai besok. Ia tidak sabar dan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Menyelesaikan tugas dan tidur. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menghukum Potter.

Esok paginya, ia masuk ke kelas, dengan tidak sengaja mendengarkan ucapan si Darah-Lumpur-Granger dan teman-temannya—Harry dan Ron di depan pintu.

"Masuk" kata Snape.

Ia melihat Potter—maksudku, semua anak memandang sekeliling. Memang, pengaruh kepribadianku sudah terasa di kelas ini; ruangan ini lebih gelap daripada biasanya, gorden-gorden jendela ditutup, dan ruangan diterangi cahaya lilin. Gambar-gambar baru menghiasi dinding, banyak diantaranya memperlihatkan orang-orang yang kesakitan, dengan luka-luka mengerikan atau bagian-bagian tubuh yang berubah bentuk mejadi aneh-aneh. Tak ada yang bicara ketika mereka duduk, memperhatikan gambar-gambar menyeramkan itu.

"Aku belum menyuruh kalian mengeluarkan buku," kata Snape, menutup pintu dan bergerak untuk menghadapi kelasnya dari belakang mejanya. Si Darah-lumpur Granger buru-buru menjatuhkan kembali bukunya _Menghadapi Musuh Tak Berwajah_ ke dalam tasnya dan mendorongnya ke bawah kursinya. "Aku mau bicara kepada kalian dan menginginkan perhatian penuh kalian."

Matanya yang hitam menjelajah wajah-wajah mereka, berhenti sepersekian detik lebih lama di wajah Harry dibanding di wajah-wajah lain.

"Kalian sudah diajar lima guru untuk pelajaran ini sejauh ini, kalau aku tidak salah."

_Kalau kau tidak salah... padahal kau mengawasi mereka datang dan pergi, Snape, berharap berikutnya giliranmu,_ Harry membatin berang.

"Tentu saja, guru-guru ini semua punya metode dan prioritas sendiri-sendiri. Mempertimbangkan kekacauan ini, aku heran begitu banyak dari kalian bisa lulus OWL dalam pelajaran ini. Aku akan lebih heran lagi jika kalian berhasil melaksanakan tugas-tugas NEWT, yang akan jauh lebih sulit."

Snape berjalan ke pinggir ruangan, sekarang bicara dengan suara lebih pelan. Murid-muridnya menjulurkan leher agar masih bisa melihatnya.

"Ilmu Hitam," kata Snape, "banyak jenisnya, bervariasi, selalu-berubah, dan abadi. Melawannya seperti melawan monster berkepala banyak, yang, setiap kali satu leher dipotong, akan muncul kepala baru yang lebih ganas dan pintar daripada sebelumnya. Kalian melawan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, bermutasi, dan tidak terkalahkan."

"Untuk itu, kali ini aku akan mengajarkan mantra non-verbal, dan tak semua penyihir bisa melakukannya, tentu; perlu konsentrasi dan kekuatan pikiran yang," pandangannya dengan dengki sekali lagi hinggap pada Harry, "tak dimiliki semua orang."

"Sekarang kalian akan dibagi berpasangan," Snape melanjutkan. "Partner yang satu akan berusaha menyerang yang lain _tanpa mengucapkan mantranya_. Yang lain berusaha menolak serangan dengan _sama diamnya_. Laksanakan."

Ron, yang bertugas menyerang Harry, wajahnya berwarna ungu, bibirnya terkatup rapat agar dia bisa menghindari godaan menggumamkan mantranya. Harry mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, menunggu dengan tegang dan gelisah, siap menolak kutukan yang rupanya tak akan datang.

"Menyedihkan, Weasley," kata Snape, selewat beberapa saat. "Sini—kutunjukkan padamu—"

Dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Harry begitu cepatnya sehingga Harry otomatis bereaksi; segala pikiran tentang mantra non-verbal terlupakan, dia berteriak "Protego!"

Mantra pelindungnya kuat sekali sampai Snape kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak meja. Seluruh kelas menoleh dan sekarang memandang Snape yang meluruskan diri, marah.

"Apa kau ingat aku memberitahu kalian kita melatih mantra _non-verbal_, Potter?"

"Ya," kata Harry kaku.

"Ya, _sir_."

"Tidak perlu memanggil saya 'Sir', Profesor."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum dia sadar apa yang dikatakannya. Beberapa anak terkesiap kaget, termasuk Hermione. Di belakang Snape, meskipun demikian, Ron, Dean, dan Seamus nyengir mendukung.

"Detensi, Sabtu malam, kantorku," kata Snape. "Aku tidak menerima kelancangan dari siapapun, Potter... bahkan dari Sang Terpilih pun tidak."

Snape kembali dengan kesal ke ruangannya. Benar-benar tak tahu adat! Pikir Snape. Ia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan amarahnya saat itu, ia ingin bertemu Dumbledore, satu-satunya orang yang akan mendengarkannya. Orang yang akan menghargainya.

Ia menaruh bukunya diruangan bawah tanahnya yang suram, dan pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah, ruangan Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

"_Kata kunci?"_ tanya _Gargoyle_ itu.

"Permen karamel," jawab Snape cepat.

_Gargoyle_ itu melompat minggir, dan menunjukkan tangga spiral di dalamnya. Snape menaiki tangga itu dan mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Albus," katanya cepat,"Potter junior itu... tidak apa-apa kan kuberi dia Detensi?"

"Oh, Severus. Jangan terlalu kejam padanya—kau tahu, dia sudah kerepotan dengan tugas-tugas NEWT lainnya."

"Tapi, Albus,..."

"Tak apa, Severus. Kali ini dia memang sudah keterlaluan." ujar Dumbledore santai. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengepak lembaran-lembaran di atas mejanya. Snape duduk menunggu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal pembunuhanku, Severus."

Snape terdiam, dan ia berkata, "mengapa harus aku, Albus? Mengapa tidak Draco saja?"

"Jiwa anak itu belum terlalu rusak," kata Dumbledore. "Aku tidak mau jiwa itu tercabik-cabik gara-gara aku."

"Dan jiwaku, Dumbledore? Jiwaku?"

"Kau sendiri yang tahu apakan membantu seorang laki-laki tua menghindari kesakitan dan penghinaan akan merusak jiwamu," kata Dumbledore. "Aku meminta bantuan besar ini kepadamu, Severus, karena maut sedang menyongsongku, sama pastinya seperti Chudley Cannons akan berakhir di tempat paling bawah liga tahun ini. Aku mengakui, lebih memilih kepergian yang cepat dan tanpa kesakitan daripada urusan berlarut-larut dan morat-marit seperti, misalnya saja, seandainya Greyback terlibat—kudengar Voldemort merekutnya? Atau Bellatrix yang baik, yang senang bermain-main dengan makanannya sebelum menyantapnya."

Snape berpikir sebentar, lalu memberi anggukan singkat, dan Dumbledore terlihat puas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apakah ada yang ingin kausampaikan lagi?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku—aku hanya kepikiran, mengapa—mengapa kau mau m—menerima orang sepertiku—maksudku—Lupin?"

"Aku percaya, di setiap orang, memiliki hati untuk memberi kesempatan, dan memaafkan segala yang dilakukan orang," jawab Dumbledore, tersenyum, "sudah jam segini, Severus. Tidurlah."

"... baiklah..."

Snape meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu dan kembali ke ruangannya. Ia memeriksa—mendaftar detensi yang harus dilakukan oleh Potter. Severus Snape memikirkan kehidupannya di Hogwarts. Ia benar-benar berhutang budi pada Albus Dumbledore. Ia menemukan _rumah _nya.

Ia benar-benar aman di Hogwarts, sampai saat_ itu_. Malam ketika para Pelahap Maut datang menyerbu Hogwarts, malam ketika Dumbledore _ku_bunuh. Ya, aku yang membunuhnya, aku yang melafalkan _avada kedavra_, aku yang tetap mematuhi perintahnya.

Saat ini Snape menerawang, mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi malam itu. Matanya menutup, membayangkan kejadian itu.

"_Draco, lakukan, kalau tidak, minggir, supaya salah satu dari kami—" kata si perempuan dengan suara menciut-ciut, namun tepat saat itu pintu menuju benteng menjeblak terbuka sekali lagi dan di sana berdiri Snape, tongkat sihirnya tercengkram di tangan ketika mata hitamnya menyapu pemandangan itu, dari tubuh Dumbledore yang merosot di tembok, ke empat Pelahap Maut, termasuk si manusia serigala yang marah dan Malfoy._

"_Kita punya masalah, Snape," kata si gendut Amycus yang mata maupun tongkat sihirnya tertuju ke Dumbledore, "anak ini tampaknya tak sanggup—"_

_Namun ada orang lain yang memanggil nama Snape, cukup pelan._

"_Severus..."_

_Suara itu menakutkannya__ lebih dari segala yang telah dialaminya malam itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Dumbledore memohon._

_Snape tidak berkata apa-apa, namun berjalan maju dan mendorong Malfoy dengan kasar agar menyingkir. Ketiga Pelahap Maut mundur tanpa kata. Bahkan si manusia serigala tampak ketakutan._

_Sesaat Snape memandang Dumbledore, dan kejijikan serta kebencian terpahat pada garis-garis keras wajahnya._

"_Severus... tolong..."_

_Snape mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya tepat ke arah Dumbledore._

"_Avada kedavra!"_

_Pancaran sinar hijau meluncur dari ujung tongkat sihir Snape dan menghantam Dumbledore tepat di dadanya. Selama sepersekian detik tampaknya Dumbledore menggelantung di bawah tengkorak yang bersinar, dan kemudian perlahan dia jatuh ke belakang, seperti boneka kain besar, melewati benteng, dan lenyap dari pandangan._

_[Harry Potter and the Half-Bloof Prince, 747-748]_

Ia mengingat detil detil kejadian malam itu, walau bulan tidak bersinar terang, tetapi malam itu, ia kehilangan orang yang menghargainya, melindunginya, menjaganya dari serangan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Snape menyesal, menerima permohonan Dumbledore saat itu. Ia tahu, sebenarnya mentornya ini _memang_ sudah sekarat, karena perjalanannya bersama Potter mencari Horcrux Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dan perbuatannya ini—pembunuhan, membuatnya dibenci, diacuhkan. Sejak dulu, ia terbiasa diacuhkan, disiksa oleh Potter dan Black, serta Lupin. Ia diikat dengan mantra_nya _sendiri, _Levicorpus_, diejek James, dan Black, padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ia menyesal, terluka, ia tidak percaya ia benar-benar membunuhnya—kau tahu, Dumbledore. Orang yang menemukannya, mempercayainya, melindunginya. Tapi, _itu_lah tugasnya, menjadi agen ganda, menghubungkan Albus Dumbledore dengan Tom Riddle, atau Voldemort.

Tapi ia berhasil melaksanakannya, sampai akhir hayatnya, membantu Dumbledore, menepati janjinya pada Dumbledore yang membantunya menyelamatkan Lily—setidaknya, anaknya.

Severus Snape meratapi nasibnya disini, Shrieking Shack, dengan leher yang setengah terputus, digigit Nagini, Ular kesayangan Riddle—Voldemort. Air mata menetes di wajahnya, bukan dirinya. Ia membuka mata, untuk terakhir kalinya. Siapa yang kira-kira melihat kejadian itu?

—_that green eyes is looking at me—_

"Potter…"

Severus tidak yakin Harry tahu mengapa dia melakukannya, mendekati aku—orang yang sudah sekarat ini. Ia mencengkram jubah Harry dengan keras. Suara serak berdeguk menyeramkan keluar dari tenggorokan Snape.

"Ambil… ini… Ambil… ini…"

Sesuatu selain darah keluar dari Snape. Biru keperakan, bukan gas bukan pula cairan, mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dan telinganya dan matanya, dan Harry tahu apa itu, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—

Sebuah botol, disihir dari ketiadaan, disorongkan ke tangannya yang gemetar oleh Hermione. Harry memasukkan zat keperakan itu ke dalamnya dengan tongkat sihirnya. Ketika botol itu sudah penuh, dan Snape sepertinya sudah kehabisan darah, cengkramannya pada jubah Harry mengendur.

"Tatap… lah… aku…" Snape berbisik.

Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam, tetapi selewat sedetik sesuatu dalam kedalaman sepasang mata hitam itu menghilang, meninggalkan mata itu kosong dan hampa. Tangan yang memegang Harry berdebam ke lantai, dan Snape tak bergerak lagi.

"Profesor—!" teriak Harry.

Akhirnya, kebenaran. Severus Snape tersenyum, ia tidak—ia tidak menyesal.

**The End of the Story.**

A/N:

Rekor baru! 7 Halaman (^_^) akhirnya… Gimana pendapat mu tentang cerita keempatku? Kebanyakan kutipankah? Bayangkan yang meranin cerita ini si Alan Rickman ya ! Pasti lebih seru lagi... *LOL* Mind to Review? Thanks ^_^


End file.
